


merry christmas to bergkonia (':

by subiculum



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subiculum/pseuds/subiculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, bergkonia-san! I hope you are having an amazing christmas X3<br/>I was really surprised when I checked your tumblr... your art is truly well developed and unique... its such a blessing theres a special artist like you drawing tokyo ghoul fanart...  uwah, i did what i could at the time, but i really feel you deserve much better! i think you are amazing! so if you want me to fix something or else, please tell me, no hard feelings at all! its cool ^-^<br/>i hope we will be able to make 2015 more like the year we wanted to have... and i think youre really strong and can overcome the difficulties you may have, so please remember how awesome you are!<br/>have a lot of fun on christmas and new years, its a joyful time, isnt it?<br/>and have fun in the rest of the year, too! live hard, i guess? YOLO -gets kicked by nishio senpai<br/>good bye :D oh, idk well how it works, but since the canvas size is big, i had to resize here on the site... just open the pictures in a new tab and i guess it will download normally! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry christmas to bergkonia (':

  
  


 

 


End file.
